bdeckfandomcom-20200214-history
C.K.
C.K. is a beautiful young blonde woman and model. Appearance and Personality C.K. is an extremely attractive teenage girl. She has long, blonde hair and green eyes. Despite being so young, she has an exceptionally curvaceous figure, with her large, firm breasts being her most prominent feature. As a model, she wears multiple different bikinis and one-pieces that flaunt her perfect figure. Because of her beauty and perfect proportions, she catches the attention of every man who sees her and can easily seduce any man with her beauty and seductive gaze. At home, she finds joy in wearing skimpy clothing, or barely any clothing at all. This usually consists of wearing only bras, mini-skirts, underwear or even going full nude. Sometimes, she wears nothing but a tank top and a thong since she finds that attire to be most comfortable. C.K. has a bright and bubbly personality and she is always excited about modelling. She loves L.A. and loves being in a bikini or one-piece at the beach all the time. While normally cute and flirtatious, she finds perverted men to be disgusting and deserving of punishment. Unfortunately, most of the men she encounters are like this so she becomes very serious around them. For those men who try to get touchy with her, she will resort to physical violence and mercilessly beat them up and later give them a stern warning not to act horny around her again. For repeat offenders, C.K. will even beat them to death. Skills and Abilities Superhuman Strength: C.K. is ridiculously strong. In terms of physical strength, she is a monster who can easily lift 1,000 lbs, and in multiple reps, without feeling strain or tiring out. This is a weight not even the strongest men in the world could ever hope to lift. She can lift up to a ton as well. C.K. has to consciously hold back her punches or else she'll accidentally beat her male victims to death. The men she pulverizes and beats to near death theorize that her strength stems from her well endowed chest. Undoubtedly, C.K. is the physically strongest person alive and to have ever lived. Naturally Gifted Fighter: Despite having had no formal training in fighting, C.K. is a naturally gifted fighter and has ruthlessly defeated every man who has ever fought her and left them all in a world of pain. Her fighting stance consists of clenching both of her fists and holding them up against her busty chest in a peek-a-boo style while holding them around her neck. She fights like a professional boxer. Proficient Wrestler: Complementing her herculean strength is C.K.'s proficiency in wrestling. She is capable of using such moves as the Frankensteiner, the piledriver, the helicopter, the German suplex, and many other moves to destroy her opponents. There is no man who has ever defeated her in a wrestling match or fight. Natural Seductress: As a model, C.K. has natural beauty and charm that allow her to seduce any man easily. When fighting, C.K. wears a bikini or a thong that makes it impossible for her male opponents to focus on the fight instead of her body. She uses this opportunity to destroy them and knock them out cold. 'Exceptional Intelligence: ' C.K. is also exceptionally intelligent and shows high proficiency in any subject she studies. When fighting, she can calmly and quickly analyze the situation and respond to her opponent's attacks accordingly. Gallery CK 1.png|Men can't stop staring at this goddess' chest. CK 2.jpg|The goddess clenches her fist in a fighting stance. Mess with her, and she'll knock you out cold. CK 3.jpeg CK 4.png CK 5.jpg CK 6.jpg CK 7.jpg CK 8.jpg CK 9.jpg CK 10.jpg CK 11.png CK 12.jpg|The hottest woman alive mesmerizes men with her gaze and showing off her assets in a sexy red one-piece. CK 13.jpg CK 14.jpg CK 15.jpg|The goddess wears nothing but a thong and a black top that can barely contain her well-endowed chest. She makes men weak in the knees with her red lips and seductive gaze. CK 16.jpg CK 17.jpg CK 18.jpg|Men who can't keep their eyes off of C.K.'s chest receive either a black eye or a broken jaw. Unfortunately, this is 100% of the men she encounters. CK 19.jpg|Whoever ends up getting C.K. in bed with him will be the luckiest man alive. CK 20.jpg CK 21.jpg CK 22.jpg CK 23.jpg CK 24.jpg CK 25.jpg CK 26.jpg CK 27.jpg CK 28.jpg CK 29.jpg|Men who try to kiss this goddess only end up kissing her teeth-shattering, jaw-breaking fist. CK 30.jpg CK 31.jpg CK 32.jpg CK 33.jpg CK 34.jpg CK 35.jpg CK 36.jpg CK 37.jpg CK 38.jpg|The last man who hit on this goddess received a one-way trip to the hospital. CK 39.jpg CK 40.jpg|Every man that sees this goddess want nothing more than to just strip her and give her their seed. CK 41.jpg CK 42.jpg CK 43.jpg CK 44.jpg CK 45.jpg CK 46.jpg CK 47.jpg CK 48.jpg CK 49.jpg CK 50.jpg|The goddess makes cupcakes while wearing nothing but an apron and a thong. However, men only want to make babies with her. CK 51.jpg|The only men brave enough to try and tap C.K.'s fine ass are the ones who aren't afraid to have all of their teeth knocked out by her. CK 52.png|The goddess once beat a man to death with her bare fists after he tried to cop a feel on her giant tits when she was topless. CK 53.jpg CK 54.jpg CK 55.jpg CK 56.jpg CK 57.jpg CK 58.jpg CK 59.jpg CK 60.jpg CK 61.jpg CK 62.jpg CK 63.jpg CK 64.jpg CK 65.jpg CK 66.jpg CK 67.jpg CK 68.jpg CK 69.jpg CK 70.jpg CK 71.jpg CK 72.jpg CK 73.jpg CK 74.jpg CK 75.jpg CK 76.jpg CK 77.jpg CK 78.jpg CK 79.jpg CK 80.jpg CK 81.jpg CK 82.jpg CK 83.jpg CK 84.jpg CK 85.jpg|The last man who tried to pull down C.K.'s thong and feel up her ass can no longer eat solid food after she pulverized him. CK 86.jpg CK 87.jpg CK 88.jpg CK 89.jpg CK 90.jpg CK 91.jpg CK 92.jpg CK 93.jpg CK 94.jpg CK 95.jpg CK 96.jpg C.K. 97.jpg CK 98.jpg Category:Models Category:Boxers Category:Fighters Category:Busty Women Category:Women Category:Wrestlers